


Ничего не было

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Ночь после проигранного финала
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 10





	Ничего не было

**Author's Note:**

> Бетила прекрасная Элот!

Чихиро почти уснул. Какие-то несколько секунд отделяли его от блаженного забытья, нужно было только повернуть поудобнее голову на подушке… Что он и сделал. В плече что-то щёлкнуло, и Чихиро сдавленно вскрикнул от боли и неожиданности. 

— Чёрт, — прошипел он, сжимая пострадавшее плечо пальцами, будто это могло помочь, — чёрт! Вот только этого не хватало! 

Электронные часы на гостиничной тумбочке показывали половину первого ночи. Вытаскивать из постели спортивного врача среди ночи ради потянутого плеча было слишком. У Чихиро, конечно, накопился длинный список претензий к тренерскому составу Ракузан, но Такеда-сенсей в нём не фигурировал.

Чихиро на ощупь толкнул дверь ванной и щёлкнул выключателем. Где-то должна была быть обезболивающая мазь, сейчас он намажет плечо, и этот длинный день наконец закончится. 

На раковине, полке и в недрах шкафчика серебристого тюбика не оказалось. Растревоженное лишними движениями плечо только разболелось сильнее, и Чихиро прижался лбом к холодному кафелю, чтобы не завыть. 

Чуть слышно скрипнула дверь, и в пространство ванной комнаты втиснулся растрёпанный Акаши. Он щурился от яркого света и даже не пытался прикрыть глаза. 

— Что случилось, Маюзуми-сан? Я могу помочь?

Чихиро выдохнул сквозь зубы. Акаши видеть не хотелось — весь вечер они благоразмуно избегали друг друга. Завтра они вернутся в Киото, и Чихиро вычеркнет из своей жизни баскетбольный клуб, унизительный финал Зимнего Кубка и всю команду Ракузан. Но сегодня было сегодня. 

— Потянул плечо, — Чихиро снова сжал окаменевшие мышцы пальцами. 

— Болит?

— Болит, — ну что за вопрос дурацкий. Ясно же и так, — ты мазь не видел?

— Можно я посмотрю? — вместо ответа спросил Акаши, не отрывая своего рентгеновского взгляда от плеча Чихиро. 

— Можно.

Хотелось ответить “нельзя”, но вредить себе и отказываться от помощи было глупо. Чихиро убрал руку, позволяя Акаши осторожно ощупать больное место. 

Это было слишком близко. Акаши стоял в паре сантиметров, и Чихиро чувствовал одновременно запах его кожи и зубной пасты. Акаши всё ещё немного щурился, но даже так была заметна яркая сетка лопнувших сосудов в глазах.

Акаши надавил сильнее, проверяя что-то, Чихиро дёрнулся от боли и впечатался в Акаши. 

— Извини, — Акаши заторможено склонил голову набок, — не рассчитал. 

Там, где они касались друг друга, их словно сшивали разряды электричества. Чихиро тоже не рассчитывал, что это будет ощущаться так. 

— Ты плакал? — спросил Чихиро, чтобы не спрашивать, что им теперь делать. 

— Когда? — уточнил Акаши, но не отодвинулся. Хотя, может, он просто ничего не заметил. 

— Хм. Сейчас? Час назад?

— Нет. 

— У тебя глаза красные, — Чихиро и так знал, что нет. Всё это время Акаши просто неподвижно лежал на своей кровати и смотрел в потолок. 

— Устал. Тебе нужно обезболивающее и повязка до утра, потом Такеда-сенсей посмотрит. Я сделаю. 

Чихиро вскинул брови. 

— Если ты не против, — так же монотонно закончил Акаши. 

— Не против. 

— Пойдём в комнату, — Акаши отступил. И сразу же стало неуютно. 

Номер отеля, где они жили всю минувшую неделю, сейчас казался нереальным. Чудовищная усталость превращала всё в двухмерную картинку без объёма и цвета. Чихиро сел на кровать и попытался снять футболку, пока Акаши искал эластичный бинт и мазь в своей сумке. 

Прохладные пальцы скользнули по коже, Акаши подцепил края футболки и потянул ее вверх, помогая Чихиро раздеться. Поднимать руку всё равно было больно, но всё же легче, чем самому. Акаши потёр ладони друг о друга, чтобы согреть. Кровать тихо скрипнула, когда он опёрся коленом рядом с Чихиро. 

Ладони Акаши так привычно легли на плечо, что боль от старой травмы немного утихла, уступив место другой, от которой не могла спасти повязка.

Чихиро не хотел думать о том, что с ними будет. Когда он решил отказаться от Акаши — в нём говорили обида и злость. 

— Спасибо за игру, Маюзуми-сан. 

— Тц… — Чихиро проглотил ругательство, — ты сейчас зачем это сказал?

— Ты повредил плечо на последних минутах, когда защитил кольцо, — Акаши грел в ладонях мазь, всё ещё не глядя Чихиро в глаза. Боль постепенно уходила. И это тоже было привычно. Акаши никогда не отправлял его в медпункт с такими мелочами, с непоколебимой уверенностью разминал забитые мышцы и профессионально накладывал повязки. 

— Ты сам в порядке? 

— В порядке. Подними руку, пожалуйста. 

Чихиро хмыкнул. Завтра это “ в порядке” будет ещё хуже. Акаши бинтовал медленно, словно задумываясь над каждым витком, от этого становилось настолько не по себе, что хотелось послать к чёрту идею с повязкой, лишь бы не сталкиваться с этой неправильной реальностью. 

— Нормально? 

— Нормально. В прошлый раз ты…

— Не я. 

— Что?

— В прошлый раз — не я, — Акаши всё ещё нависал, опираясь рукой на здоровое плечо Чихиро, — я должен прояснить этот момент. 

— А кто?

— Другой я. Моя вторая субличность. Мы поменялись местами, когда ты спросил, кто я. 

Перемены в игре действительно были впечатляющими, пусть Чихиро и был готов к этому чуточку больше остальных. Но сейчас он не чувствовал изменений. Стоявший перед ним Акаши не был чужим. 

— То есть, я правильно, понял, что на последней тренировке я поцеловал не тебя?

— Я поцеловал. 

— О, уже ты. Не другая субличность. 

Акаши удивлённо сморгнул. 

— Но память тебе не отшибло, как я вижу. 

— Почему я должен был забыть? Что я… тебя поцеловал? — Акаши поднял футболку и очень осторожно помог надеть её обратно. 

— Потому что при диссоциативном расстройстве у субличностей нет общей памяти? 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Популярный троп в ранобэ, — Чихиро пожал плечами и поморщился, — нет, в твоей голове что-то не так, но это что-то — не раздвоение личности. 

— Чихиро… 

— Вот опять по имени, а я ни одному из вас этого не разрешал, — огрызнулся Чихиро. 

— Извини, Маюзуми-сан. Ты злишься?

— Конечно. Как ты догадался?

Акаши вздохнул. Чихиро завороженно смотрел, как его грудная клетка тяжело поднялась и опустилась. 

— Думаю, мне нужно извиниться, — тихо сказал Акаши и встал на колени. 

— Серьёзно? 

“Да заткнись ты уже, заткнись!” — мысленно орал на себя Чихиро, не в силах оторвать глаз от стоящего на коленях Акаши. 

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, Маюзуми-сан. Я очень виноват. 

“Молчи!” — Чихиро прикусил губу. 

— Я не должен был так отвратительно тебя использовать. Я не должен был унижать тебя, я не должен, — Акаши прижался лбом к колену Чихиро, — я не должен был...

— Стоп. 

— … подставлять команду. Я…

— Остановись. 

— … не должен был, — губы Акаши обожгли даже сквозь пижамные штаны, — но оказался таким слабым. 

— Хватит! — Чихиро разжал пальцы, которыми успел вцепиться одеяло. 

Акаши покорно кивнул и съехал вниз, неловко привалившись к кровати и ноге Чихиро. В наступившей тишине даже дыхание казалось оглушительным. 

Когда кровь перестала стучать в ушах, Чихиро спросил:

— Ты долго так сидеть собираешься? Вставай и иди в свою постель. 

Акаши мотнул головой и упёрся ладонями в пол. Будто в замедленной съёмке задрожали от напряжения руки, беспомощно заскребли по полу пальцы. 

— Прости, я не могу, — встревоженно прошептал Акаши, и Чихиро сразу ему поверил. 

— Так. 

Чихиро присел рядом и обхватил Акаши здоровой рукой. Его трясло. 

— Не поднимай меня, окончательно плечо сорвёшь. 

— Да знаю я! — сквозь зубы рявкнул Чихиро и всё-таки попытался его поднять, не задействуя правую руку. Сил ожидаемо не хватило. Акаши висел тяжёлым мешком. 

— Я просто устал, — Акаши облизнул пересохшие губы, — я посплю здесь, ковёр мягкий, всё нормально. 

— Да, блядь, — Чихиро осторожно прислонил Акаши к кровати и отпустил, — конечно. Нормально! 

— Не зови никого, я не хочу в больницу. Завтра всё будет нормально, я обещаю. 

Чихиро обхватил пальцами запястье Акаши и нащупал пульс. 

— Не знал, что ты умеешь.

— Да все умеют! 

Чихиро дождался, пока переключится цифра на часах, и начал считать. Ударов пятьдесят в минуту. 

— Не умираешь вроде. 

— Я же тебе сказал, — выговорил Акаши и закашлялся. 

— Я принесу воды. 

Чихиро задумчиво посмотрел на минибар и достал нераспечатанную бутылку покари из сумки. Сладкое Акаши не любил, но лучше так, чем ледяную минералку. 

— Сделаем вид, что это изотоник, — Чихиро свинтил крышку и поднёс бутылку к губам Акаши. 

— Спасибо. 

Акаши пил жадно, капли стекали по подбородку, пока Чихиро пытался понять, под каким углом поднимать бутылку. Он стёр их пальцами, когда Акаши наконец напился. 

Чихиро стянул со своей кровати подушку и помог Акаши аккуратнее на неё упасть.

— Извинения, когда ты валяешься у моих ног, это как-то перебор. 

Одного одеяла всё-таки будет мало. Чихиро принёс второе с постели Акаши, и неловко лёг рядом, стараясь не задеть больное плечо. Вышло плохо. Чихиро ворочался ещё некоторое время, прежде чем обнять Акаши вместо подушки. Боль притихла. 

— Сдашься сенсею завтра. 

— Он отстранит меня от тренировок. 

— Именно. 

— Ты злишься, — Акаши потянулся ближе, хотя уже едва выговаривал слова. 

— Злюсь, — подтвердил Чихиро, хоть это и не было вопросом.

— Завтра попрошу прощения снова. 

Плечо заныло ещё сильнее, когда Чихиро извернулся, чтобы поцеловать Акаши. Чужие губы охотно раскрылись, отвечая на ласку. 

— Один-один, — прошептал Чихиро уснувшему Акаши.


End file.
